Jarreth: Before the Labyrinth
by The Elven Enigma
Summary: Meet our sexy man, Jareth, before he was confined to the boundaries of the Labyrinth
1. Chapter One

JARRETH:  
  
Before the Labyrinth  
  
  
  
okay, guys, here ya go.  
  
Once, a very long time ago in a tiny little hamlet near a river, there lived a beautiful young girl by the name of Theresa. A girl so beautiful that her astounding loveliness entranced every man who looked upon her face. But, as attractive as she was -- solely based on appearance -- inside she was pure evil and full of hate, greed and bitterness.  
  
But because she was so lovely, nobody saw the inner demon in her. No one, except Elaina.  
  
Elaina was the only woman in the village who was allowed to work. She toiled as an apprentice in a blacksmith's shop. The only reason she was permitted to do this was for the reason that the blacksmith she learned from, by the name of David, had been her father's best friend, and when her parents were killed he had taken her in and raised her as he would his own daughter. When she had asked to be able to be a pupil to him he agreed. No one questioned the situation because, in truth, no one wanted to cross David. He was a rather large man, and incredibly strong.  
  
He was very wonderful, but no one really got to know him, for he frightened most with his gruff voice and intimidating manner. It was a shame, because he was such a beautiful person and the kind of friend that would always be there for anyone who asked.  
  
Elaina worked very hard to become the best blacksmith she could. She watched David very closely, and he was very patient with her. He knew that she had great potential, but she was so intelligent that she could do anything she wanted. Blacksmithing seemed to be her passion, however, and she was getting better at it as the years passed. But Elaina's problem lied not in her performance on the job, but somewhere deeper.  
  
She was very masculine looking. She had large ankles and wrists, short stubby fingers and thick, leathery skin. Not to mention that she was very strong, much stronger than other women and most men. Some people even thought her to be ugly when, in truth, she was not. But she was always covered from head to toe in soot, and had burns all over her body from the sparks that continued to jump out at her like fiery little demons seizing upon a helpless victim. But Elaina was so amazing and loving and sweet and caring upon many other wonderful things that there were some who could love her in spite of said "ugliness".  
  
Elaina knew how awful Theresa actually was. She saw past the long black hair, big blue eyes and seductive smile. Theresa was a mean-spirited, hateful, awful, shallow person. She spent most of her free time at the tavern getting drunk and chatting up the young men. Elaina had known from the start, but had stopped trying to convince others of it years ago. No one (with the exception of David and the other few people who cared about her) would believe it. They were all blinded by her perfect face, features and figure.  
  
One day, Elaina was sweeping the stone floor of the forge when she heard a friendlily familiar voice behind her: "Elaina?"  
  
She spun around and embraced her best friend Timothy Gibbons, whom everyone (with the exception of his grandmother) called Gibbs. "Well, if it isn't you!" she cried as she stood back to look at him, "When did you get back?"  
  
"Only just now, I thought I would come by and see you."  
  
"Oh, I can't express my joy in seeing you alive again! Well, come on, then sit down here and tell me all about the journey." She gestured to two wooden chairs against the wall, which they pulled out and sat down in, facing each other.  
  
Gibbs then proceeded to tell her in vivid detail about his long voyage to another small village across the river where a terrible disease was breaking out. Gibbs had gone with his father, the village doctor, to help cure the sick men, women and children who had been infected. No one had believed that they would come back alive. The town had held a funeral for them when they had been gone a month. But Elaina had known that Gibbs and his father would return, and she listened with keen interest to every word he said.  
  
When he finished, she embraced him tightly once again and said: "I am so glad you are back, Gibbs. I knew you would come back. Now, be a good little boy and run along. I have work to finish and you have a worried-to- death grandmother to go see."  
  
She smiled, for she loved antagonizing him. He shot her a dirty look and stood up. She stood, also, and punched him gently on the arm.  
  
"Goodbye then, M'lady," he said as he bowed deeply in mock formality, "I love you." He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.  
  
"And I you," she said, "Now, off with you." She spun him around and nudged him out the door. He gave her a wave as he walked in the direction of his grandmother's house.  
  
She turned to go back into the shop, spun around and yelled after him, "Gibbs! Is your father alright?" Gibbs pointed in the direction of their tiny little house to the west to say that he had gone home (Gibbs' father didn't much care for his mother-in-law). She gave a sigh of relief, nodded and went inside.  
  
She picked up the broom again and persisted sweeping. She stopped, sighed, shook her head and said, "That boy." She continued to brush the broom across the cold stone floor, although it did very little good to do so.  
  
When she had finished, and was somewhat satisfied with the job she had done, she sat down on one of the wooden chairs to rest. It was just reaching six o'clock and the sun was beginning to set. Just then, she looked out the window and saw a disheartening sight.  
  
There was Theresa walking down the road from the tavern with a different man on her arm than yesterday. They were obviously both quite drunk and Elaina tried to look busy, hoping that Theresa wouldn't talk to her. But sure enough, Theresa staggered into the shop, leaving her man friend at the door.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Eliza," she said, her words slurred.  
  
Elaina ignored the mistake and looked up from unnecessarily cleaning the anvil vigorously with a rag and let out an annoyed sigh. "Is there something I can do for you, Miss?"  
  
"Well, actually, there is. I was just thinking, maybe your blacksmith friend could make me a mask."  
  
"A mask?"  
  
"Yes, a nice iron mask. Well, come to think of it, I don't need one. But you may want to consider making one for yourself, dear." And with that, she left cackling like a hen and dragging the young man behind her.  
  
Elaina threw the rag down and turned over the smaller anvil of the two in her rage. She picked up tools and hurled them across the shop. She kicked things around and screamed vulgarities at the walls.  
  
Then, she sat down backwards in one of the chairs-straddling the seat- rested her hands on the back of it and put her forehead on her hands. She tried to take deep breaths and calm down. Once she was composed once more, she sighed, got up and put the shop back together. She put the tools back in place, picked up the rag and-with a bit of difficulty-put the anvil back in place. It was small, yes, but quite heavy and she had trouble lifting it despite her freak masculine strength. She put the two chairs back against the wall where they usually stood and turned to retire to the little shed where she slept.  
  
But as soon as she turned around, she heard a rapping at the window behind her. She let out a irritated groan and turned around slowly. "Gibbs, it's late. Go-" she started. But the sight that met her eyes was not Gibbs, but a snowy white owl tapping on the closed window with it's beak and flapping it's wings wildly as if it was trying to get into the room. She had seen many an owl before, but never a white one and she was fascinated as she watched it's attempts. But as she observed, the owl somehow got the window open and flew into the shop, straight at her.  
  
She raised her arms to shield her face from the owl's sharp talons and flapping wings, but the bird disappeared before it reached her. And in an overwhelming whirl of cloth, colour and blinding light she found herself facing the most seductively beautiful creature she had ever come to know. It's eyes were stunningly blue and it had the most deliciously sensual smile. It was tall, with milky-white skin and smelled wonderfully of some exotic perfume that overpowered her senses. She struggled to breathe as it stared at her, as if searching her eyes for an answer to an eternal question. She was drawn to it in a way she had never been aware of before, but she knew somewhere deep inside her that it wasn't human. It couldn't be.  
  
She tried to speak, but words failed her. Her voice caught in her throat when she tried to utter something to the effect of, "Who are you?" It continued to melt her with its disconcertingly magnificent gaze. But suddenly, as abruptly at it had appeared, the creature vanished. There was no sign of it ever being there.  
  
Elaina simply stood there and blinked for a moment, trying to clearly comprehend what had just happened. There was no way she could have imagined it, it was far too real. She could still remember every detail of its face, it's smile, they way it smelled.her imagination was not that expansive. It was utterly perplexing.  
  
But she was far too tired to ponder it now. She retreated to her shed that stood just a few yards away from the shop and slept a restless sleep full of dreams of the mysterious being.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooh, funfunfun......hmm......who *could* that mysterious being be? Something to ponder until I get my next chapter up.  
  
Jareth: you're mocking me aren't you? That's that sarcastic attitude again isn't it? At my expense, no less!  
  
*shrugs and looks away*  
  
Jareth: That isn't funny, stop it  
  
I have no idea what you're talking about.........  
  
Jareth: Fine, then who is it?  
  
Who is who?  
  
Jareth: The creature  
  
What creature?  
  
Jareth: Ugh, it's hopeless asking you anything  
  
Not if you ask the right questions.... 


	2. Chapter Two

Here's chapter two, mates........enjoy! =):  
  
  
  
David pounding on the door of the shed awakened Elaina the next morning. "Elaina! Wake up and get out here! You have to see this!" he cried, his voice muffled from outside her little space.  
  
She jumped up and found her way blindly to the door of the shed. She unfastened the bolt that David had put on the inside of the door for her and rushed outside, barefoot.  
  
"What? What is it?" she cried when she saw David. He took her by the arm and led her towards the shop. When they reached the door, David pointed and said, "Look."  
  
At first, Elaina saw nothing. Then her eyes met a strange sight. David walked towards the far corner and picked up the beautiful iron mask that lay on the workbench. He held it up and Elaina saw that it was skillfully carved with an entrancing, intricate design. It was made to cover the top half of the face, like what one would wear to a Masquerade Ball. And as Elaina drew closer, she saw that the edges were encrusted with tiny jewels, as were the area surrounding the gaps where one's eyes would be. This was obviously the work of a very practiced individual.  
  
"Did you make this?" David asked her.  
  
Elaina looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. "Me? I should be asking you that question. I could never make something so beautiful!"  
  
"Well, this is not the work of my hands," David said, almost sadly, as he set the mask back down. He pulled out one of the chairs that Elaina and Gibbs had used the night before and sat down, resting his chin in his hands.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm baffled," he said, "I don't understand who could have done it. We are the only blacksmiths around here for miles in every direction."  
  
"Maybe it wasn't a blacksmith," Elaina said, a bit hesitantly.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"I mean maybe it........" she sighed, "maybe it was made a long time ago and..........someone........left it here." She knew this was not the case. She knew the thing last night had left it, and she-in her bewilderment-had not noticed it. She loathed lying to David, but she couldn't bear to tell him the truth, for fear he would think her daft.  
  
David raised an eyebrow at her, "Explain yourself."  
  
She sighed and told him about the incident with Theresa and the things she had said. He listened attentively and when she finished he merely looked at her. Then, he sat back in the chair and sighed. He knew she was lying and he wasn't pleased. His gaze told her he was hurt, but he said nothing. Instead, he stood up, patted her on the shoulder and walked out. It pained her to see him like that, and she felt tears come to her eyes. She blinked them away and went to see Gibbs. He would understand.  
  
* * *  
  
When she arrived at Gibbs' home, she did not knock on the front door that recently been painted green. Instead, she went around back to his window. She peered in and saw him at his desk, writing with his back to her.  
  
"Pssst! Gibbs! Open up!" she whispered as she rapped on the window.  
  
He stood up, whirled around and smiled upon realizing it was she. He went swiftly to the window and opened it. He helped her climb in and gestured for her to sit down on his bed. They both did just that.  
  
"Elaina, what are you doing here? If my grandmother finds you here........oh," he shuddered at this, "I'd never hear the end of it!"  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry, but I must speak with you."  
  
"Well..........all right, but not here. Come on." He took her by the hand and led her out the window.  
  
They ran hand-in-hand through the village and towards the river. When they reached the banks, they turned and headed upstream for about one half of a mile. They arrived at a grove of birch trees and wound their way through them until they reached a small clearing that was undetectable from the outside.  
  
Away to the far left of the clearing was a group of dense ferns, and behind them was the mouth to a small cave. They made their way towards it, got down on their stomachs and crawled into the small opening. Although the cave looked small from the exterior, once they had squeezed in, the cave was actually quite large. The whole interior was underground, so it was always nice and cool.  
  
Elaina and Gibbs had come across this cave when they were six years old, almost ten years ago. Every time they were sad or depressed, worried or troubled, they would come here to talk. If they wanted to celebrate, or to laugh, or to just get away for a while, they would come here to relax. It was their special place, and no one knew about it.  
  
Over the years, they had accumulated a few things to keep down in the recesses of the cave walls. Certain imperishable foods, a few of Gibbs' old books and some other random items that may be useful in case of an emergency.  
  
Once they were inside, Gibbs looked around and sighed.  
  
"What is it?" Elaina asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, just that we haven't been here in some time. Remember the last time we were here? The night before I left?"  
  
Elaina smiled. "Yes, I do remember. We talked for hours. And you promised me that you would come home."  
  
"Well, I have kept my promise, have I not, M'Lady?"  
  
Elaina slipped her arm around his waist. "Yes, you have. And I am eternally grateful for that. How long, exactly, have you been gone? I lost track months ago."  
  
Gibbs thought for a second. "It has been almost............one year and one half I believe. In all that time, you never came here alone, not once?"  
  
She smiled at him. "Not once. I could never come here without you. There would be no reason, it wouldn't be the same."  
  
"I feel the same way," he said, and gestured to the two cloth sacks that they had "borrowed" from Farmer Mason when they were ten. They had filled them with dirt and used them as chairs. It was a bit uncomfortable, but it beat sitting on rocks. It had been Elaina's idea.  
  
They sat down and Gibbs looked at Elaina. Elaina said nothing for a long while, and Gibbs did not rush her. Finally, she said, "Gibbs, we have been friends for an inconceivably long time. Many, many years have gone into this relationship, and not once have I lied to you."  
  
Gibbs just nodded, but his expression was getting more and more worried with every word Elaina said.  
  
She sighed and continued. "Now, I have to tell you something. And you might think I'm crazy, but I need you to believe me!"  
  
"Elaina, you know you can tell me anything, you can trust me."  
  
She hesitated, nonetheless. But after a minute she heaved a sigh and proceeded to tell him all about the creature and the mask, Theresa and everything else. The whole time she was talking Gibbs never uttered a sound, but his expression looked more concerned than ever.  
  
When she finished, she was a bit out of breath and she had tears in her eyes. She took a few deep breaths and blinked the tears away. Then she looked up at Gibbs with a inquisitive look on her face. "Well............am I crazy?"  
  
Gibbs was quiet for a moment, and he looked away from her. She continued to stare at him, and the tears were coming back. He finally looked at her and studied her face for a moment. Then he took her hands in his and said, "Elaina, you have always had an active imagination......."  
  
At this, the tears began to flow freely from Elaina's eyes and she looked down at her feet.  
  
"..........But I don't think even you could come up with something like this. I believe you. Now, stop crying. There is no reason to hide that perfect smile of yours." He lifted her chin and smiled at her.  
  
She looked up at him and laughed through her tears. "Oh, you!" She cried and she hit him on the arm.  
  
He rubbed his arm where she had hit him and whimpered in mock pain. She just laughed and hugged him. "Well, Sir Timothy, I don't know about you, but I am hungry."  
  
Gibbs nodded. "I also," he said. The two of them went to one of the alcoves in the wall and got out some provisions from which to make lunch.  
  
They sat back down to eat, and talked over the whole incident with the mystifying being.  
  
"Well, what do you think, Gibbs? After all, you are the one with the extensive knowledge on things of this nature."  
  
"Well," he said, swallowing a mouthful of food, "from your descriptions of the thing, it sounds almost like a strange kind of faery. I mean, this is most definitely not human, and not even an ordinary kind of creature. But I am almost certain that we have a faery on our hands here."  
  
She nodded. "All right, then, it's a faery until we know otherwise. But, now, we have another quandary to consider. Why did it come into the shop like that? Why did it come to *me*?"  
  
They both sat in silence for a moment. They were both baffled. Suddenly, Gibbs snapped his fingers. "I know! This was right after Theresa left, correct?"  
  
Elaina nodded. "So...........?"  
  
"So..........she left, you threw a temper tantrum, and then the thing comes through your window, correct?"  
  
"Yes, Gibbs, what are you getting at?"  
  
"Well, think about it............you were feeling awful. You had been utterly humiliated, laughed at and made fun of, you-"  
  
"Get on with it, Gibbs."  
  
"Yes, sorry. So, you were feeling terrible, this thing comes through the window and for a moment you were engulfed in this wonderful rush, right?"  
  
"Well, yes but.........wait. I never told you that. How did you know?"  
  
"I know what it feels like to be in love, Elaina."  
  
"In love! I'm not in love!"  
  
"Oh please, Elaina, spare me. You haven't been able to get it off your mind for a second, right?"  
  
"Gibbs..........an oversized faery came in through my window. Would you be able to get that off your mind?"  
  
"Fair enough, but you have this feeling every time you think about it. A little pang that's almost like fear but much nicer in the pit of your stomach. An emotion that is unlike anything you have ever experienced before. It's better than anything you have ever seen, heard, smelled, felt or tasted. Stop me when I'm wrong."  
  
Elaina just looked at him. "You......but......how? I left all of that out! I didn't tell you any of that! How could you possibly......?"  
  
He stared into her eyes for a moment. Then, slowly, he whispered, "Like I said, M'Lady..........I know what it feels like to be in love."  
  
His eyes swept her face softly and he stared back at him, utterly shocked at what she was hearing. But she couldn't look away from him. Their eyes locked and they just gazed at each other.  
  
Then Gibbs looked away and cleared his throat. "In any case, we need to figure out how we are going to get this creature back into the shop."  
  
Elaina didn't answer. She merely looked at him.  
  
"Elaina?"  
  
"Mmm..........?"  
  
"Elaina? Hello? We have a dilemma, here, remember?"  
  
"Oh, yes," she cleared her throat, "well, it's tied to my emotions, correct?"  
  
"Something like that. I think it has more to do with some kind of connection between the two of you. Maybe it's that it watches you and comes when you need it. And, if that's the case, then I think all you would need to do is call on it."  
  
"What if it won't come because you're there?"  
  
"Hm, well, it's entirely possible. Some faeries are like that. Although, as I said, I don't think this is an ordinary faery, if it is one at all. But either way, it's worth a try. If I could see this thing, it would make it a lot easier to determine what it is and what it wants."  
  
"What it wants? I thought it was there because I was sad."  
  
"Or so the theory goes. We should make sure. And, anyway, even if it did come because of some emotional connection, we can't be positive that's all it wants."  
  
Elaina nodded. "I see. Well then, we will have to wait until David goes to sleep. I don't want him finding us trying to summon a faery through the shop window.  
  
Gibbs nodded and said, "My grandmother goes to bed around half past nine. How does ten o' clock sound?"  
  
Elaina thought for a moment. "That should be fine. But don't come to the shop. We should meet here first, just to be safe. We will both head over here once our guardians are asleep, agreed?"  
  
"Agreed. Uh........Elaina?"  
  
Elaina looked at him.  
  
"I......well......." he sighed, "I.........need to borrow a lantern from you. Mine broke on the trip back here."  
  
"Oh.......yes, of course. I........uh......I'll bring one by later on."  
  
"All right, but leave it outside my window. It's still not safe for you to knock on the door."  
  
Elaina sighed. "I swear, you break one window and your marked permanently as a heathen."  
  
"By my grandmother, anyway. If you don't want to be chased away at broom- point again, I suggest you don't let her see you."  
  
"Ugh, it was five years ago! That woman can really hold a grudge, eh?"  
  
"She's stubborn as a mule, Elaina, you know that."  
  
"Yes, well, in any case, I need to get back before David becomes even more upset with me."  
  
"I'll see you tonight, then?"  
  
"You can bet your life on it. But I may be late, wait for me." And with that she was out of the hole and dashing through the birches as fast as she could go.  
  
Gibbs sighed. "Yes, wait for me, too." He climbed out of the hole, also, and headed slowly towards home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ah, I am SUCH a genius! I love me! Hehe, well, please r&r, por favor. Gracias, amigos!  
  
Jarreth: This is SOOO cliché!  
  
What's cliché about it?  
  
Jarreth: Oh, please..........she's in love with me, but her best friend is in love with her.......it's like an episode of Dawson's Creek for goodness sakes!  
  
*plugs ears* lalalalalalaaaaaaaaa.......I can't hear yoooooooouuu......  
  
Jarreth: Ugh.........really, if you are going to be a writer, you need to learn how to take constructive criticism!  
  
Not from you, I don't. I refuse to take constructive criticism from a freaking faery!!!!!  
  
Jarreth: Aha, so the truth comes out......  
  
Oh, shut up, you sound like Maxwell Smart......  
  
Jarreth: Who?  
  
Ugh, nevermind. Just keep your shirt on.  
  
Jarreth: Keep my shirt on? Ugh, you mortals and your impromptu little expressions. Next you'll be telling me to keep my pants on as well....  
  
Don't be so sure about that  
  
Jarreth: .......???????????? 


	3. Chapter Three

Okay, dudes......I have written the third chapter in the first book of the BEFORE THE LABYRINTH series. Please r&r.....I hope you like it. Peeeeeeeeeeeace....  
  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
  
  
  
Around nine o' clock that night, David retired to the back room and fell asleep. Elaina was far too anxious to wait another hour, so she quickly took her ragged old coat off the hook and put it on. She grabbed a small loaf of bread, stuck it in her pocket, seized up an empty pitcher and crept out the door.  
  
Earlier, she had snuck an extra lantern to Gibbs' home and had almost been spotted by his grandmother. But, thanks to the color of her dress that blended with her surroundings and keen hiding skills, she managed to escape the woman's wicked broom.  
  
She decided to take the shorter route through town, which she usually wouldn't do at this time of the night for fear someone would see her and tell David.  
  
But she wanted to get to the cave as soon as possible, so she stayed in the shadows and stole quietly along the cobblestone streets. She got through unhindered and as soon as she reached the outskirts she broke into a run. She ran up the banks, but didn't go through the birches. Instead, she took a detour and filled up the pitcher with fresh water from a spring she had recently discovered.  
  
Then, she ran back down the banks, through the trees and into the hole.  
  
She was shocked to see Gibbs already sitting on his little sack chair when she arrived in the cave. "What are you doing here? You're an hour early!"  
  
"So are you," he said with a bitter smile.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He shrugged. "I have been here for a few hours. My grandmother threw me out of the house and locked the door. I thought I would come here and wait for you."  
  
"Oh my god, why?"  
  
"I had no where else to go."  
  
She sighed, "Gibbs, come on, talk to me...."  
  
He shrugged again. "We...had an argument, that's all. She yelled a little, then I yelled a little....next thing I know, I'm sitting here on a pile of dirt, nibbling a piece of her disgustingly dry bread that I managed to grab before that damn broom hit me in the ass."  
  
She sat down next to him and put her arm around his waist. "Oh, Gibbs....I am so sorry. Here." She handed him the loaf of bread she had brought.  
  
He took a bite and smiled.  
  
"There. Feel better?"  
  
"Much, thank you. God, this is amazing!"  
  
"I know...David baked it."  
  
He just looked at her with a shocked expression on his boyish face.  
  
"I know...he is a surprisingly good cook. Almost as good a cook as he is a blacksmith."  
  
Gibbs finished his bread, they had some water from the pitcher and then sat down in the cool depths of the underground cave and worked out the fine details of their plan.  
  
Elaina suggested that they just try summoning the faery to the cave, but Gibbs thought it would be a better idea to call it back to the place of it's first appearance. She supposed it made sense, so she didn't press.  
  
They worked on the plan and ran it through a few times to make sure they were prepared for anything that could possibly go wrong.  
  
"Well...I think we just might be able to do this," Gibbs said.  
  
Elaina nodded. "Gibbs?"  
  
"Mmm....?"  
  
"I.I hope I wasn't the cause of confliction between you and your grandmother."  
  
"Not the sole cause, no. It was...pretty general."  
  
"Liar. Come on, tell me about it."  
  
He just shrugged, a gesture that was starting to really annoy her. "Nothing to tell."  
  
"Ugh. Well, all right then. I'm not going to pressure you. Shall we?" She stood up and held out her arm to him.  
  
"We most certainly shall," he said as he took her arm and she helped him up.  
  
They ran through the plans a few more times while walking to the shop. They took their time.  
  
* * *  
  
When they got to the shop, Elaina left Gibbs at the door and tiptoed across the shop to make sure David was asleep. When she saw him soundly slumbering on his straw bed, she smiled and snuck back outside. She grabbed Gibbs by the collar and pulled him inside.  
  
"Ugh!" he cried in surprise. He smoothed his collar and Elaina shushed him.  
  
"Be quiet! My god, man, do you want to get caught?" she whispered loudly.  
  
He mumbled something incoherent and shut up.  
  
Elaina moved to the window and opened it. She turned around and faced Gibbs. She pointed in the direction of David and mouthed the words "watch him".  
  
Gibbs obeyed. Elaina turned back around and stared out the window at the stretch of gorgeous young pine trees. Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder and the rain began to pour.  
  
She jumped back from the window with a start. She looked at Gibbs. He just looked back. He didn't know.  
  
She faced the window yet again and heaved a deep sigh. She closed her eyes and whispered the words: "Come to me".  
  
The rain continued to pour. No swirl of colour, no rush of ecstasy, nothing. Nothing but the smell of pine and the sound of rain hitting the floor of pine needles.  
  
She sighed and looked back at Gibbs. He gestured for her to try again.  
  
She turned back and said it a bit louder. "Come to me."  
  
Gibbs came up beside her and stared at the pouring rain. She leaned her head on his shoulder and said it again. "Come to me."  
  
Nothing. Nothing. Nothing....  
  
She sighed and Gibbs put his arm around her waist. They turned around and started out the door. Gibbs patted her arm, reassuring her that they could try again tomorrow night and every night after until they succeeded.  
  
Suddenly, Gibbs broke away from her and went over to David's workbench. He picked up the little iron mask and held it up. "Is this it?" he whispered.  
  
Elaina nodded and took it from him. She held it up to her face and had Gibbs tie the two pieces of blue satin ribbon around her head. She went to the window and said the words as loud as she could without waking David up. "Come to me!"  
  
In a flurry of colourful cloth and that wonderful scent, he found herself staring, again, at that gorgeous entity of the night before. She heard Gibbs gasp behind her.  
  
The creature stared at her again with that dissolving smile. Her heart raced and the blood rushed to her face. But this time, instead of disappearing, it held out its hand to her. She stared at the long, gloved fingers.  
  
She turned and looked at Gibbs. He was staring at the thing with his mouth open, totally oblivious to the outstretched hand. She sighed and turned back around.  
  
She reached her hand out slowly, reluctantly. As soon as her fingers grazed the black leather gloves, she was pitched into a spinning tumult of light, sounds, colours and scents.  
  
She hit a hard surface with a sudden impact and everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yay.....don't you just LOVE all this suspense? I'll get chapter four up as soon as possible. Until then....well...sit on pins on needles!!!!!  
  
Jareth: Pins and needles????!!!??? Ugh, this awful mortal little expressions...I tire of them so quickly...  
  
*sighs, turns around and walks away* No way am I doing this right now. It's too late for this......  
  
Jareth: Big baby... 


	4. Chapter Four

Okay....no more pin cushion chairs for you guys....here ya go, amigos...  
  
When Elaina opened her eyes, her vision was hazy. She couldn't see anything. Thinking it was simply sleep in her eyes she blinked a few times to clear her vision, but it remained cloudy. She tried to rub them, but when she attempted to shift her left arm, she screamed out in pain and her entire body went numb. She couldn't move.  
  
She tried not to let herself panic. What had happened? She remembered everything up until...the mask. Where was the mask? She tried to lift her head up to look around but the pain in her neck blinded her and she let out another exasperated scream of pain. She still couldn't see anything clearly and she felt awful.  
  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her and she tried to yell for them to help her. She got no verbal reply, but she felt soft, silky hands put something cold and metal over her eyes, and whispered something unintelligible. All she could catch was "Send", "Jareth", and "Godspeed".  
  
Suddenly, her body was relieved of all pain and she was standing on firm, hard ground. But, the blackness around her was so thick and stifling, she couldn't see anything around her. She didn't move her feet from the spot they were planted, but she moved her arms out in front of her and felt around. Nothing.  
  
Reluctantly, she lifted her right foot and took a step forward. She moved her arms in front her again. Still nothing. Her body gradually relaxed as she put another foot forward and groped around in the darkness.  
  
She took another step, but all of a sudden the ground decided that it couldn't hold her weight and collapsed beneath her. She fell into the darkness screaming like a banshee.  
  
  
  
Ha......little did you know that the relief of gripping suspense would only lead to more! *Evil laugh*  
  
Jareth: I just don't see why you are playing these poor people just to get reviews!  
  
It's not for reviews, smart one, it's called 'suspense'.  
  
Jareth: I just don't see the allure in 'suspense'.  
  
I figured you wouldn't.  
  
Jareth: Well?  
  
Well what?  
  
Jareth: Well, aren't you going to explain it to me?  
  
No.  
  
Jareth: Why not?  
  
You are too hard to explain things to, especially mortal things.  
  
Jareth: Whatever. Look, you *must* get the next chapter up. These people deserve it!  
  
Yeah....I'll get right on that.....* rolls eyes *  
  
Jareth: Well, at least it's nice to know that I am gaining some authority around here.  
  
*Tries not to laugh* mmhmm.... 


	5. Chapter Five

Elaina fell for what seemed like forever, screaming all the while. She was so scared that she didn't even notice that she wasn't falling half as fast as she should have been.  
  
When she realized she was slowing down, she stopped screaming and let herself come to a complete stop in midair, simply floating with nothing apparent holding her up or pushing her down. She looked around, but everything was still pitch-black.  
  
Suddenly, she thought she could vaguely distinguish shapes moving around her. Indistinct outlines, yet they were there. They were moving all around her, dancing, shifting, spinning. It was making her sick.  
  
But she wasn't sick for long. She soon felt all together light- hearted and carefree. She was floating aloft in a deep darkness with nothing to bother her. She was utterly happy. Somewhere, in the dark depths of her drugged mind, she knew that this wasn't natural but the drunkenness of this ecstasy she was feeling in her head pushed all that away and all she could feel was the bliss that penetrated her brain from some unknown source.  
  
As the shapes became clearer, she saw that they were strange-looking creatures wearing even stranger masks. All kinds of masks of all different shapes and styles. At that thought, she realized with a sudden shock that she was still clutching the iron mask that she had found.....where *had* it come from? She wasn't sure. In fact, she could remember very little about anything. Just vague images and snatches of memory.  
  
Something internal willed her to put the mask to her eyes. She lifted it to her face and the cold metal on her skin sent a shock through her. She closed her eyes and proceeded to tie the two pieces of blue satin ribbon behind her head. She took a deep breath, and opened her eyes. The sight that met them almost made her shriek.  
  
She could see every masked shape clearly now and the darkness had been completely lifted. She could now determine through the intoxicating elation that she was in a brightly lit ballroom. She saw that she, herself, was dressed for the occasion, mask and all. She saw a group of the creatures all standing in a cluster talking about something that seemed to amuse them to a great extent.  
  
She longed to walk in that direction and join in the conversation, but something willed her suddenly to look over to the far corner where something caught her eye. A gorgeous creature with soft golden hair and slightly feminine features, dressed in a deep blue. He was staring at her, as if beckoning her to him, and she couldn't help but wonder if she had seen him somewhere before.  
  
She started in that direction, but a group of creatures crossed her path, blocking him from her view. By the time she had fought her way through them, he was gone.  
  
She looked around, but didn't see him. She closed her eyes and let him guide her. He was willing her in the opposite direction and she spun around. Her eyes caught his again and this time he was moving towards her. She couldn't breathe as he put his arm around her waist and guided her to an empty space on the dance floor.  
  
As he started to lead her in a slow whirl across the floor, she melted in his arms and allowed herself to be conducted across the smooth marble. Faintly, she thought she could hear a song coming out of the creature's mouth, but it was not so much a hearing of the song as much as it was a feeling of the vibrations sending tingles up and down her spine.  
  
She thought she heard a dim chiming in the background, but it got harder to hear as the song got louder-or stronger, rather. She found herself getting lost in the rhythm. As the chiming ceased completely, the creature drew his arm around her waist and pulled her close. He stopped twirling her and tenderly placed his mouth on hers.  
  
Elaina felt a rush of blood to her head and she found herself inside this mysterious creature's mind. She felt as if she was learning his life story yet she could pick up only snatches of information. The name was the most vivid. Jareth. Where had she heard that name before?  
  
Before she could answer her own question, he pulled away gently and took her hands in his. The ballroom melted away and she was standing before a broken-down old castle that looked as if it had been stepped on by one of the giants in the stories Gibbs used to read to her before she could read herself. Besides the castle (and a few scraggly shrubs poking through the hard ground here and there) all that stretched to the north, south, east and west was a bare wasteland. Every few minutes, the soft yet whistling breeze would pick up a bit of loose sand, twirl it around and let it settle in a new spot. The sky above was slate gray and lightning would flash across in blinding streaks at random moments.  
  
The blissful ecstasy that had taken over Elaina's mind in the ballroom was now completely gone, yet the mask was still over her eyes. She took it off, half-hoping to see a different scene when the mask was lifted but wasn't surprised when nothing changed.  
  
She turned to the creature who was standing at her left. She opened her mouth to ask where they were, but before she had uttered a word the creature answered her.  
  
"My castle" he said and pointed to the heap of rubble before them. His voice was deep and smooth. She could hardly concentrate on the words he spoke, she was so lost in the intonation of his voice.  
  
"Why-" she began.  
  
"-Is it a stack of debris?" He laughed. His laugh was even more beautiful than his voice. "Well, you see, it wasn't always this way. This place used to be beautiful. But, unfortunately, the other realm's armies attacked this castle one too many times. With every blow, I got weaker. After a while, I had barely enough power to get you here, much less rebuild.  
  
She looked at him. She couldn't help it. After a few moments she said, "Why *did* you bring me here?"  
  
He thought for a moment, as if trying to figure out how to word his answer. He pointed to the castle again. "I need your help. I no longer have the power to rebuild. You, on the other hand, have a greater power ever to be imagined."  
  
Elaina laughed through her nose, despite her efforts, but couldn't bring herself to say anything.  
  
Jareth merely looked at her with a stoic expression on his beautiful face. She took a breath and looked him in the eye.  
  
When she didn't say anything further, Jareth smirked and said, "Ah...so she does not yet know...."  
  
Elaina raised an eyebrow. "What, exactly, do I not yet know?"  
  
He seemed amused, but said nothing. Elaina was annoyed, but tried not to let it show. "I said-"  
  
"I heard you." Elaina could tell how badly he wanted to laugh. She stared at him for what seemed like a year, before he finally gestured to his former dwelling. "Concentrate on the rubble. Envision it all coming together, making one body."  
  
She raised an eyebrow suspiciously, but decided to play along. She turned to the heap, closed her eyes and envisioned it all molding into one huge mass. She opened her eyes, let out a short, shrill scream and clamped her hand over her mouth. Where there had once been a pile of ruins was now a part of a quite lovely castle.  
  
She glanced over at Jareth, who had discarded his emotionless manner for the moment and had a huge grin on his face. He felt her looking at him and turned to her. Then, without warning, he clasped her around the waist and twirled her around, laughing a full, vigorous laugh. He set her down, his hand on the small of her back, and kissed her passionately. She was utterly surprised, but laughed nonetheless.  
  
He looked at her and smiled wider. "Go on then," he said, motioning to the wreckage that still surrounded the piece she had already assembled, "try again."  
  
She was tired from the excessive use of energy, but seeing how happy he was, she turned back towards the castle and did it again. When she opened her eyes, it was almost complete. She didn't give herself time to feel the strain. She closed her eyes once again and focused all her power towards the castle.  
  
When she once again lifted her eyelids, the completed castle was the last thing she saw before she collapsed from exhaustion. 


	6. Chapter Six

Elaina woke up to the soft sunlight shining through the dirty window of her shed. She stretched out, but she wondered why she couldn't feel the straw under her. She opened her eyes, but didn't see the brown, wooden walls of her shed. Instead she saw sturdy walls of stone and a large, curtained window replacing her tiny, dirty one.  
  
She sat up, her muscles still sore from the exertion of energy. She slowly started to remember everything that had happened. She yawned, stretched and slowly got up out of the soft, comfortable bed with its sleek silk sheets. She was wearing a white cotton nightgown and had to blush at the wondering of who had undressed her.  
  
She walked around the room, but could see nothing too out of the ordinary. She looked out the window and saw the same stretch of wasteland, except that now there were tiny patches of grass and flowers taking over the solid earth. She smiled, knowing that that was her doing and turned away from the glass.  
  
She wondered where Jareth was. No sooner had the thought entered her mind then she felt a slight tug on her mind, willing her silently to leave the room. She opened the beautiful oak door and stepped over the threshold into a hallway, the floor of which was lushly covered with a rich burgundy carpet.  
  
She closed her eyes and let Jareth guide her mind. She walked down the long corridor, turned left and entered an extraordinary library. Books covered every inch of the four walls from the floor to the high ceiling. She looked around in awe, not even noticing Jareth sitting in a chair in the corner, staring at her with an amused smile playing across his face.  
  
After a few moments, she did notice him, smiling as she did so. He rose from the chair and approached her. Greeting her with a kiss, he led her to the window, which faced the opposite direction as hers had. Side by side, they stared beyond the large pane of glass at the land stretching before them. However, the wasteland was gone entirely and in its place was a vast, green valley. Elaina smiled again at the thought that she had done this and turned to Jareth. Jareth looked at her but said nothing, although Elaina could tell that he desperately wanted to. She wondered why he was holding back.  
  
She closed her eyes and took his head in her hands, placing her forehead on his. She focused on his mind, his thoughts. When she drew away, she had an ear-to-ear grin her face. He loved her. He wanted her to remain in the castle with him. He drew her close and delivered another zealous kiss. At that moment she knew she would stay. 


	7. Chapter Seven

SIX MONTHS LATER...  
  
Elaina sat by her window and stared out at the rich, grassy land that had grown up from the wasteland of what seemed like forever ago. She missed David and Gibbs. They must be frantic with worry....or maybe they have accepted the fact that she is dead (which she was, to them at least). She missed her little shed. She missed her world, her people.  
  
Jareth had taught her so much, however. He had taught her how to use and develop her powers that had been gained from the kiss in the ballroom. He taught her how to use the mask that he had made for her so long ago. He had explained everything that had happened along the way. For instance, when she had landed in an unknown location with all her limbs broken, all that had happened was a miscalculation on Jareth's part (for which he apologized many times). She had landed in a world where mortals were never meant to be, and therefore the atmosphere itself had refused her. It was a common mistake, apparently, for the person who had sent her in the right direction had known just what to do.  
  
There was an expected knock on the door. She let out a heavy sigh and got up off the windowsill. When the door was opened, Jareth was not there. Instead, there was a small boy standing before her. He couldn't have been more than eight years old and had ear-length brown hair. He was dressed as a human peasant and Elaina wondered why he was in Jareth's castle.  
  
The little boy stared up at her with big, brown eyes, but said nothing. Instead, he took her hand and led her down the corridor.  
  
"What is Jareth doing?" she thought. But the boy led her past the study, past Jareth's bedroom, down the long spiral staircase, past the kitchens where the cooks prepared their meals, and out onto the front steps. The boy pointed to the horizon. Elaina tried to look, but the sun was in her eyes. She shielded her face from the sun and squinted, trying to see.  
  
Coming towards them, far off on the horizon, was a vast army of large, bulky creatures with swords. Elaina closed her eyes and concentrated on the minds of the things. She could tell that they were programmed, hypnotized, trained. All she could catch were flashes of red that were occasionally accompanied by flashing images of flames and the smell of burning flesh. It was obvious that they had been sent to kill them.  
  
She opened her eyes, turned toward the castle and screamed like a small child afraid of a storm. "Jareth! Jareth, get out here!"  
  
At that very second, Jareth stepped over the front doorsill, led by a small girl about the age of the boy that had led her there.  
  
Jareth looked around, bemused. "What's going on?" He came up behind Elaina and stroked her hair. "What's wrong?"  
  
Elaina sobbed and pointed to the horizon, where the troop of evil beings continued to get closer. "You tell me," she said.  
  
Jareth screened his eyes from the sun, as well, and stared at the approaching army for a long time. He seemed to be considering something, but Elaina wasn't sure what. She tried to read his thoughts, but he was shutting her out. She felt hurt.  
  
Finally, he turned to her and drew her close once again in an intimate embrace. They remained that way for a long while and when Jareth pulled away, Elaina saw tears in his eyes. He gave her a gentle kiss and took her firmly by the shoulders. "Elaina," he said, staring sadly into her eyes, "Go. Turn, run, go back to your world. You don't belong here, you never have. I will miss you terribly, but you have to go. Run, and don't look back."  
  
She stared at him, studying his face, knowing not to question him but wanting to desperately. She flung her arms around his neck and gave him one last kiss, intended to rest forever on his lips. Then she turned and fled to the forest beyond the courtyard. She reached the courtyard fence, sprung up and over it into the courtyard, jumped the second fence and ran straight into the forest. Despite Jareth's warnings, she hid behind a huge tree and looked back at the battle scene.  
  
The army was now yards from the castle with Jareth still standing on the front steps, defiantly staring his foe in the face. She began to run, but stopped, turned around and blew a kiss in the direction of the castle.  
  
Suddenly, all of the hundreds of evil creatures transformed into little, wrinkled, ugly, yet harmless little beasts. They reminded her of the goblins in Gibbs' stories. She smiled at the bewildered expression that had taken over Jareth's face. She turned to leave, but once again, she had an idea. She blew another kiss to Jareth and up from the ground sprung a massive maze of twists, turns and detours.  
  
"The Labyrinth." she whispered aloud to herself, "No one will ever get through that. Now, he'll be safe." She looked lovingly at Jareth once more, turned and fled.  
  
When she reached a clearing, Elaina stopped to catch her breath. She turned her head up towards the sky, which was now a bright blue, closed her eyes and breathed in the cool air. She retrieved the mask from a small leather bag at her side, placed it over her eyes, tied the ribbons behind her head and whispered a single word: "Home".  
  
Her body went numb, momentarily and when feeling came back into her limbs, she was standing in her little shed. She burst through the door and ran into th blacksmith shop yelling David's name. She ran into the shop, but David wasn't there. She turned around and raced, instead to Gibbs' home. She didn't even bother watching out for his grandmother as she raced around to the back of the house. She looked through the window and saw Gibbs, now eighteen, sitting at his writing desk. She rapped furiously on the window, and was greeted with an amazed stare from Gibbs. Elaina gestured for him to open the window, which he did, the shocked expression never leaving his face. She climbed into his bedroom and clasped him tightly in a fervent embrace.  
  
"Where...? How....?" Gibbs stuttered. He was looking at her, touching her face, studying her from every angle as if trying to reassure himself that she was actually there.  
  
She giggled and told him to settle down. "I'm back," she said, "don't worry. I won't leave again."  
  
He smiled and hugged her again. When they pulled away, Elaina asked him if he knew where David was. He hadn't seen him. She left to go find him, promising to meet Gibbs in the cave at eight.  
  
She ran all around town looking for David. She found him in a little shop in the town square buying some exotic soaps from the sweet old man that ran the shop. He had a close connection with some sailors that always brought him back treasures from different places.  
  
She took a breath. "David?"  
  
David turned around slowly and just stared at her. He smiled and approached her slowly. He stroked the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Taking her in a warm hug, he whispered in her ear: "Welcome home, darling."  
  
She blinked back her tears and said, "Thank you. It's good to be home."  
  
* * *  
  
She met Gibbs in the cave at eight, as promised. They talked for hours and she told him about everything that had happened from the time Jareth took her away to her return, Gibbs listening intently to every word, syllable and breath in between.  
  
Gibbs told her about everything that had happened since she was gone. His grandmother had passed away, new shops had opened, old ones had closed, etc, etc. She didn't find any of it very interesting, but she just loved being home again.  
  
When they had both finished talking, they sat back and were silent for a moment. Out of the blue, Gibbs asked, "You really loved him, didn't you?"  
  
Tears sprung to her eyes as she nodded. "Yes," she said as she wiped them away, "yes, I did."  
  
Gibbs nodded and rocked back and forth gently, focusing his attention on something invisible.  
  
Elaina got up and offered her arm to Gibbs. "Well, Sir Timothy, will thee walk with me back to my dwelling?"  
  
Gibbs took the arm with a chuckle. "With pleasure, M'Lady."  
  
They walked arm-in-arm back to her shed in complete silence. Gibbs kissed Elaina on the forehead and said goodnight. Elaina then went into her shed and slept a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of Jareth. 


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue:  
  
Elaina woke up for the second time that night and shivered. She turned over on her side as she lay in her bed and tried to go back to sleep. But she couldn't. There was too much going through her mind.  
  
She got up and stepped outside, still in her cotton nightgown. She turned her face up towards the black midnight sky and let the moonlight spill down on her. She lifted her arms to the heavens and danced in a circle for no reason apparent to anyone who may have been watching.  
  
She stopped twirling and leaned against the outside wall of the blacksmith shop, going over the last few years in her mind.  
  
David had retired and now slept in Elaina's old shed. She had offered for him to remain in his room, for she almost liked the shed, but he insisted that the blacksmith stay in his (or her *wink*) shop. And with that, she had officially become the village's first female blacksmith. She was very skilled at her trade; a female blacksmith who specialized in making the finest iron masks for miles around. Her masks were always quite exquisite, and no one really knew quite how she made them. It was almost as if she had some kind of strange power (*wink wink*) over the metal. Everyone came to her whenever there happened to be a Masque or a Ball. She herself, however, never attended these events, for reasons that nobody (except Gibbs and David, of course) quite knew for sure.  
  
Timothy Gibbons had gone off with his father on another expedition to assist a small ethnic community that lived of to the East. In the village, Gibbs met a beautiful tribal girl (the daughter of the high priestess no less) with long, sleek black hair and a charming laugh that was contagious even to the most stoic of people and fallen madly in love with her. He had brought her back to meet Elaina, and convinced her to stay with him in his grandmother's house (his grandmother had passed away a year before). They eventually got married and Gibbs couldn't be happier. Elaina loved Gibbs' new wife, Keelamari, and the two women were the best of friends. Keelamari had recently gotten pregnant and Gibbs was excited beyond belief at the idea of being a father.  
  
Elaina didn't see Jareth after she left the castle but, from time to time, she could feel him there beside her when she was sad or lonely. She was pleased with the Labyrinth she had created and hoped it would keep him safe. She wondered sometimes why the kiss had created a Labyrinth as opposed to a wall or a fence and had come to the conclusion that someone else must be meant to solve it one day. She was pleased, also, with the goblins and trusted that they would serve him well.  
  
All the memories of the past years were bringing tears to her eyes. She blinked them away and turned to go back inside. As she did so, she caught a glimpse of a white snowy owl flying above her head, silhouetted against the light of the moon. She watched it fly around once in a circle and land on bush near her. It gave her a crooning coo and looked up at her with big brown eyes. It blinked.  
  
She blinked back.  
  
It blinked again.  
  
She blew it a kiss. Not a magical kiss, mind you, but a goodbye kiss.  
  
The owl seemed to answer back, telling her that he would be with her always. Then a warm breeze picked up and the owl flew away into the night. Elaina smiled and went inside, making a note to tell Gibbs all about it tomorrow.  
  
ELAINA WOULD ONE DAY FALL IN LOVE WITH A KNIGHT WHO WAS PASSING THROUGH THE VILLAGE AND ASKED HER TO MAKE HIM A SET OF ARMOUR. THEY GOT MARRIED AND HAD A DAUGHTER, WHO WOULD ONE DAY HAVE A DAUGHTER AND SO ON. THIS LEGACY WOULD CONTINUE UNTIL THE END OF TIME. THE LABYRINTH WOULD KEPT JARETH SAFE FROM ALL HARM FOR HUNDREDS OF YEARS, UNTIL ONE DAY WHEN A DAUGHTER OF ELAINA'S LEGACY WAS BORN. A BEAUTIFUL GIRL BY THE NAME OF SARAH. LITTLE DID ANYONE KNOW AT THE TIME, INCLUDING SARAH HERSELF, THAT SHE WOULD BE THE ONE TO CHANGE THE HISTORY OF THE LABYRINTH FOREVER...  
  
******* THE END ******* 


End file.
